1. Field of Invention
The two or four passenger garden swing was very popular from 1880 to 1915 but with the coming of radio and later, television, its popularity waned. Today, with the competition for `quiet time` so keen, the garden swing is gaining in popularity again.
As times have changed, so have habits of gentle people changed. To ease their tired minds from the rigors of business, driving, and the ever fast moving pace of life, people need the carefree relaxation that the garden swing provides. This invention relates to the modernization of the garden swing to make it safer to enter and leave the swing and to provide a table for maximal enjoyment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Up until now there have been two features lacking in the garden swing of the general type shown herein: (1) a device for making it safe during entering and leaving the swing; and (2) a suitable means for supporting objects such as food, drinks, books, etc. during swinging. Presently available swings do not provide these features.
3. Disclosure Statement
My invention provides a unique table that is pivotably mounted between the two swinging chairs that face each other on a garden swing. This table swings with the chairs but its surface is always horizontal. Because of this fact, it is suitable for supporting glasses filled with drinks, food, and books needed for recreation. In addition, my invention provides for opposing struts which are each pivotably mounted at one end. They can be rotated downwardly to contact the entering platform. In so doing they act as stabilizers and prevent the swing from swinging. This is a big help to older and handicapped people to safely enter or leave the swing.
I do not know of any garden swing that provides either a means to stabilize the swing platform for safe entering and leaving the swing, or a swing table that is suitable to support food and drinks and moves horizontally during swinging. I have provided both features in a simple system by my invention.